It has long been a problem to remove the remaining tree stump from the ground once the tree trunk has been severed there from. This problem exists for both professional tree services including orchardists, foresters and landscapers as well as the everyday homeowner. Present stump removal methods are costly and most often remove the tree stump without removing the roots. Another disadvantage of present methods is that they often disturb a large area of soil around the tree stump.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.